Elba Truthspoken
Backstory Elba Truthspoken appeared in Boatmurdered at an unspecified time in the not-too-distant past, carting with her a tiny golden spider monkey whom she affectionately calls Temi (short for Temidoros) and a modest backpack. Her arrival was unmemorable: one day business occurred per usual, and the next day it involved an elderly witch of shadowy origins. Rumours abound as to her homeland; the cruelest ones suggest that she hails from Cheliax to the southwest. However, any inquiries addressed to Elba are casually brushed aside, if she speaks at all, and are more likely to be countered with a blank stare. Elba prefers to speak only when necessary and to act before speaking. Elba is known to be a witch, and while this may lead some to distrust her, she has demonstrated her usefulness a number of times. She is an elderly elf with greying salt-and-pepper hair, but her eyes are surprisingly bright and her movements are adequately agile. If there is downtime, the witch is likely to provide minor witchly services for a modest fee, including feats such as translating documents, detecting poisons, putrefying victuals, and providing a small degree of magical entertainment. For the more fortunate (provided they are willing to part with a portion of that fortune), the witch will perform greater services, such as scrying or brewing a potion. Family *'Natias ("Nate") Oreisa (TN)' - Elba's beloved father, a reclusive magic historian. Elba has always been especially close to Nate, and devoted many hours of her childhood to listening to Nate's histories. Although Nate is often considered unapproachable by the rest of his village, he was especially attentive and loving towards his daughters, although he has lost touch since Elba went into hiding. Nate has one younger brother and one older brother who are still alive, and together their families make up a large percentage of the population of the village. *'Alira ("Ma'am" or "The Mother") Oreisa (LN)' - Elba's mother. Alira is a secretive individual, and neither of her daughters knows much about her history. She is a very charismatic individual, and is a trusted member of the village community despite her secretive nature and relatively recent arrival to the area. In part she has come to be trusted because she has a very strict moral code and, in her role within the village government, rules with an iron fist. She is dedicated to preserving the village's clandestinity. Because of her strictness, neither Elba nor Thalassa were very close to their mother, and came to blows with her frequently. Over time, the two came to refer to her merely as "The Mother." Only after Thalassa had left to pursue her destiny as an oracle and Elba had migrated to the gnome community to study witchery did the two come to learn about their mother's secret past as a spy, and her need to deflect the attention of the Unseen Brotherhood. Elba's own encounter with the same Unseen Brotherhood has led her to mirror her own mother's lifestyle. *'Thalassa (affectionately "Lassa") Flamespeaker, née Oreisa (CN)' - Elba's beloved sister and the light of her life. At a young age Thalassa faced a near-death experience, and soon after mysterious forces entered her life and guided her along the path to becoming an Oracle of the Flame. Ever since, Elba has been jealous of Thalassa's eminence, although she hides the jealousy well enough. *'Tris (CG)' - Not exactly a family member, but Elba considers Tris to be the mother she never had. This wise old gnome mentored and tutored Elba in the magical arts, as well as the domestic and the deceptive. Elba's last contact with Tris was on the night of her flight from the Brotherhood. Affiliations *'The Amalgamated Brotherhood of the Unseen Eyes (LN), colloquially the "Unseen Brotherhood"' - a spy network that is after Alira. The Brotherhood managed to trace Elba by intercepting a letter she sent to Thalassa while living in the gnome colony. Several agents of the Brotherhood confronted Elba one day while she was out gathering herbs for supper. They extended an invitation to join their ranks, but in return they wanted access to Alira. However, through careful questioning, Elba discovered that the agents knew nothing about her father, her home village, her sister, or her capability as a witch. She defeated them with naught but a deboning knife and quickly fled Cheliax, transmitting a coded message to her father via magic. General Stats and Mechanics Class: Witch 15 (811971/1200000 xp) Race: Elf Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Age: 170 Height: 5'4" Weight: 103 Hair: Brown, greying Eyes: Black Skin: Olive Languages Spoken: Common, Elven, Draconic, Gnomish, Goblin, Sylvan Kingdom Role: Spymaster Basic speed: 30 ft Fly speed: 60 ft Ability/Mechanical Scores STR 8, -1 HP 87 1 STR, CON, CHA damage; 46 HP damage DEX 16, 3 AC 16 CON 12, 1 CMD 19 INT 24, 7 FORT 7 WIS 14, 2 REF 8 CHA 12, 1 WILL 11 Initiative: +7 Base attack: +7/+2 CMB: +6 CMD: 19 Bonuses for final battle: barkskin, deathward, mage armor, stoneskin, and freedom of movement Traits *Mathematical Prodigy - +1 to Knowledge (arcana, engineering), Knowledge (engineering) added to class skill list *Resilient - +1 to Fortitude Feats *Elven Immunities (racial feat) - immune to magic sleep effects and +2 racial bonus against enchantment spells and effects *Elven Magic (racial feat) - +2 racial bonus to caster level checks to overcome spell resistance and +2 racial bonus to Spellcraft checks to identify magical items *Elven Weapon Proficiencies (racial feat) - automatically proficient with longbows (including composite), longswords, rapiers, and shortbows (including composite), and treats any weapon with the name "elven" as a martial weapon *Keen Senses (racial feat) - +2 racial bonus to Perception checks *Local Beacon - +4 to Knowledge (local) *Spell focus (enchantment) - +1 bonus to save DC for enchantment spells *Greater spell focus (enchantment) - additional +1 bonus to save DC for enchantment spells *Extra hex (cauldron) - gain one additional hex; Elba chose Cauldron *Persistent spell - creatures who saved against a spell must save again *Accursed hex - target a creature with a hex a second time that day if it made its save the first time *Split hex - you can split the effect of one of your targeted hexes, affecting another creature you can see *(Alertness) - only when Temidoros is within arm's reach; +2 bonus to Perception and Sense Motive *(Evasion ) - while wearing ring; a successful reflex save against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save instead results in no damage *Improved Initiative - You get a +4 bonus on initiative checks *Spell penetration - You get a +2 bonus on caster level checks (1d20 + caster level) made to overcome a creature's spell resistance *''Wanted next level: Leadership Skills *Acrobatics +3 *Craft (alchemy) +4 insight *Fly +21 *Knowledge (arcana) +26 *Knowledge (dungeoneering) +22 *Knowledge (history) +25 *Knowledge (local) +29 **bonus +3 included from donating to library *Knowledge (the planes) +25 *Perception +4 with Temi in range *Spellcraft +25 to identify *Use Magical Device +19 Witch-specific mechanics Patron Trickery (gains a new spell every second level) *2 - animate rope *4 - mirror image *6 - major image *8 - phantasmal killer *10 - mirage arcana *12 - mislead *14 - reverse gravity *16 - screen *18 - time stop Hexes *''Agony (Su, DC 24, standard action; major hex) - With a quick incantation, a witch can place this hex on one creature within 60 feet, causing them to suffer intense pain. The target is nauseated for a number of rounds equal to the witch’s level. A Fortitude save negates this effect. If the saving throw is failed, the target can attempt a new save each round to end the effect. Whether or not the save is successful, a creature cannot be the target of this hex again for 1 day. *''Cackle'' (Su) - A witch can cackle madly as a move action. Any creature that is within 30 feet that is under the effects of an agony hex, charm hex, evil eye hex, fortune hex, or misfortune hex caused by the witch has the duration of that hex extended by 1 round. *''Cauldron'' (Ex) - The witch receives Brew Potion as a bonus feat and a +4 insight bonus on Craft (alchemy) skill checks. *''Charm'' (Su, DC 24, standard action) - A witch can charm an animal or humanoid creature within 30 feet by beckoning and speaking soothing words. This improves the attitude of an animal or humanoid creature by 1 step, as if the witch had successfully used the Diplomacy skill. The effect lasts for a number of rounds equal to the Witch’s Intelligence modifier. A Will save negates this effect. Whether or not the save is successful, a creature cannot be the target of this hex again for 1 day. At 8th level, this effect improves the attitude of the target creature by 2 steps. This is a mind-affecting charm effect. *''Disguise'' (Su, DC 24, standard action) - A witch can change her appearance for a number of hours per day equal to her class level, as if using disguise self. These hours do not need to be consecutive, but they must be spent in 1-hour increments. *''Evil Eye'' (Su, DC 24, standard action) - The witch can cause doubt to creep into the mind of a foe within 30 feet that she can see. The target takes a –2 penalty on one of the following (witch’s choice): AC, ability checks, attack rolls, saving throws, or skill checks. This hex lasts for a number of rounds equal to 3 + the witch’s Intelligence modifier. A Will save reduces this to just 1 round. This is a mind-affecting effect. At 8th level the penalty increases to –4. *''Ice Tomb'' (Su, DC 24; standard action; major hex) - A storm of ice and freezing wind envelops the target, which takes 3d8 points of cold damage (Fortitude save halves). If the target fails its save, it is paralyzed and unconscious but does not need to eat or breathe while the ice lasts. The ice has 20 hit points; destroying the ice frees the creature, which is staggered for 1d4 rounds after being released. Whether or not the target’s saving throw is successful, it cannot be the target of this hex again for 1 day. *''Misfortune'' (Su, DC 24, standard action) - The witch can cause a creature within 30 feet to suffer grave misfortune for 1 round. Anytime the creature makes an ability check, attack roll, saving throw, or skill check, it must roll twice and take the worse result. A Will save negates this hex. At 8th level and 16th level, the duration of this hex is extended by 1 round. This hex affects all rolls the target must make while it lasts. Whether or not the save is successful, a creature cannot be the target of this hex again for 1 day. *''Slumber'' (Su, DC 24, standard action) - A witch can cause a creature within 30 feet to fall into a deep, magical sleep, as per the spell sleep. The creature receives a Will save to negate the effect. If the save fails, the creature falls asleep for a number of rounds equal to the witch’s level. This hex can affect a creature of any HD. The creature will not wake due to noise or light, but others can rouse it with a standard action. This hex ends immediately if the creature takes damage. Whether or not the save is successful, a creature cannot be the target of this hex again for 1 day. Spells Known (spells listed in bold are enchantment spells; italic learned from scrolls) *0 - bleed, dancing lights, daze, detect magic, detect poison, guidance, light, mending, message, putrefy food and drink, read magic, resistance, spark, stabilize, touch of fatigue *1 - beguiling gift,'' charm person, ''chill touch, command, comprehend languages, dancing lantern, mage armor, mask dweomer, mount, obscuring mist, ray of enfeeblement, unseen servant **Patron spell: animate rope *2 - alter self, blindness/deafness, detect thoughts, enthrall,'' false life, 'hold person, vomit swarm (spiders , wasps - level 7, army ants - level 13) **Patron spell: mirror image *3 - bestow curse,'' dispel magic, fly, ''remove curse , stinking cloud, '''suggestion, tongues, vampiric touch **Patron spell: major image *4 - black tentacles, crushing despair, dimension door, scrying, threefold aspect **Patron spell: phantasmal killer *5 - baleful polymorph, break enchantment, dominate person, feeblemind, hold monster, mind fog, smug narcissism , teleport, waves of fatigue **Patron spell: mirage arcana *6 - dust form (incorporeal properties), suggestion (mass), summon monster VI,' 'swarm skin **Patron spell: mislead *7 - chain lightning , greater hostile juxtaposition, greater teleport, power word blind **'Patron spell: reverse gravity *8 - 'power word stun, resurrection Spells Prepared *0 (4/day; DC 17) - detect magic, detect poison, read magic, stabilize *1 (6/day; DC 18) - beguiling gift, ray of enfeeblement(x3) *2 (6/day; DC 19) - blindness/deafness, detect thoughts, ''enthrall, 'vomit swarm *3 (6/day; DC 20) - bestow curse, fly, stinking cloud, '''suggestion *4 (5/day; DC 21) - dimension door (x2), scrying, black tentacles *5 (5/day; DC 22) - baleful polymorph, feeblemind,' hold monster' *6 (4/day; DC 23) - dust form, summon monster VI (x3) *7 (3/day, DC 24) - greater teleport, power word blind, chain lightning *8 (1/day, DC 25) - power word stun *item spells (1/day) - alter self, darkness, phantom steed Spells to learn from looted spellbook *0 - arcane mark, mage hand *1 - burning hands, magic missile, shield, shock shield *2 - false life , levitate, mage armor, pyrotechnics, scorching ray, summon monster II *3 - gaseous form, lightning bolt, protection from energy, slow *4 - charm monster, enervation, fire shield, ice storm, resilient sphere *5 - mage's private sanctum, sending, teleport, wall of force *6 - contagious flame, disintegrate, dispel magic (greater) Quest ideas/notes A notice posted at The Iron Maiden in Fort Drelev states that Lord Malkiov of Pitax is offering a reward for proof that Speartooth the sabretooth tiger, a sabretooth renowned for his large fangs. "Wanted: Speartooth the sabretooth tiger. Deliver fangs to Lord Malkiov of Pitax for reward of 10,000 gp." Elba wants to: #use sabretooth fangs collected by Morgan and rest of party #enter into trade negotiations with Lord Malkiov (arrange to meet over coffee or have lunch) #use some sort of deception to lower Malkiov's saves (beguiling gift, curse hex, etc.) #cast mirage arcana to make the sabretooth fangs seem larger #convince Malkiov that these sabretooth fangs are Speartooth's #attain reward Gear Magic items *headband of mental prowess (+2 Int, +2 Cha, grants ranks in Knowledge The Planes) *+1 headband of intelligence (1000 gp) - not worn *pearl of power (level 1) x2 (2000 gp) *pearl of power (level 2) (4000 gp) *dark ankh (holy symbol of Cult of Wyste, darkness 1/day) (value unknown) *+1 dagger of the Cursed Far Realms (as a standard action, you can make a melee or ranged touch attack that causes a living creature to become shaken for 4 rounds) (value unknown) *+3 bracers of armour (value unknown) *rod of bouncing (lesser) (value unknown) *rod of reach (lesser) (3000 gp) *rod of persistent (lesser) (9000 gp) *rod of silent (normal) (11000 gp) *ebony falcon (use phantom steed 1/day to summon a giant falcon with a land speed of 80 ft and a fly speed of 120 ft) (8000 gp, purchased at material cost) *ring of evasion made of green wood carved to depict a snake and a lizard locked in a tangle (value unknown) **companion ring to ring of swimming discovered earlier by party *ring of wizardry (III) (value unknown) *hexing doll (2500 gp) *periapt of wound closure (15000 gp) *robe of blending (8400 gp) *kettle of tea (+5 competence bonus to Craft (cook) skill checks, 1d100 chance of Insanity for a person who drinks a tea from the Kettle) (value unknown) *cauldron of brewing (value unknown) *stone rose (increases DC for level 1 and 2 spells by 1, increases HP by 1d8, prohibits use of ioun stones, +1 spell slot for spell levels 5-9; other unknown effects); overwhelming auras of transmutation, conjuration, divination; probably Fey (value unknown) *eyeball with magic aura? (not a cyclops eye, but belonged to an aberration of some sort) Category:Player Characters Consumables *diamond x2 (20,000 gp) *cyclops eye *dust of tracelessness x2 (500 gp) *dust of dryness x3 (value unknown) *elixir of love (~150gp) *flask of holy water x5 (125 gp) *potion of barkskin x15 *potion of cat's grace x4 x2 x1 *potion of cure light wounds *potion of cure moderate wounds x34 *potion of darkvision x2 *potion of dragon's blood (+2 Con for 24 hours) *potion of fly x5 *potion of fox's cunning x3 x2 *potion of heroism *potion of hideous laughter x2 (600 gp) *potion of invisibility x5 x4 (1200 gp) *potion of lesser restoration x5 x4 *potion of mage armor *potion of misdirection x3 (900 gp) *potion of rage *potion of remove fear *potion of spider climb *potion of touch of idiocy x2 (600 gp) *potion of undetectable alignment x2 (600 gp) *salve of slipperiness (~1000gp) *scroll of air walk (value unknown) * scroll of communal tongues x5 (value unknown) * scroll of dominate person (value unknown) * scroll of freedom of movement (value unknown) * scroll of geyser (value unknown) * scroll of nondetection (value unknown) *scroll of power word stun (value unknown) * scroll of repel vermin (value unknown) * scroll of secret chest x4 (value unknown) * scroll of secure shelter (value unknown) * scroll of share senses x4 (value unknown) * scroll of siphon magic (value unknown) *scroll of stinking cloud (value unknown) * scroll of summon monster IV (value unknown) *scroll of teleport (value unknown) * scroll of tongues (value unknown) * scroll of twilight knife (value unknown) *scroll of waves of fatigue (value unknown) *unguent of timelessness x2 (300 gp) Gear *bedroll (1 sp) *blanket (5 sp) *traveler's outfit (0 gp) *backpack (2 gp) *belt pouch (1 gp) **flask (3 cp) **flint and steel (1 gp) **magnifying lens (100 gp) **everburning torch (110 gp) **herbs (5 gp) **liquor (10 gp) **hexing doll (2500 gp) *spell component pouch (5 gp) *teapot (5 gp) *silk rope (50 ft.) *everburning torch (110 gp) *dagger (2 gp) *silver mirror - for purposes of scrying (1000 gp) *silver crescent - for purposes of threefold aspect (5 gp) *tiny masterwork studded leather armor for Temidoros (162 gp, 5sp) *longsword (value unknown) Money *8,266 gp *8 sp *7 cp Magic item wishlist *Scroll of dominate person - 1125 gp *Scroll of magic jar - 1125 gp *Scroll of possess object - 1125 gp *Scroll of smug narcissism - 1125 gp *Scroll of suffocation - 1125 gp *Scroll of waves of fatigue - 1125 gp *Rod of bouncing (lesser) - 3000 gp *Bronze griffon (figurine of wondrous power) - 10000 gp *Cape of the Mountebank - 10800 gp *Rod of bouncing (normal) - 11000 gp *Rod of reach (normal) - 11000 gp *Cauldron of plenty - 15000 gp *Onyx dog (figurine of wondrous power) - 15500 gp *Headband of vast intelligence (+4) - 16000 gp *Golden lions (figurines of wondrous power) - 16500 gp *Carpet of flying (5'x5') - 20000 gp *Ivory goats (figurines of wondrous power) - 21000 gp *Rod of bouncing (greater) - 24500 gp *Rod of reach (greater) - 24500 gp *Rod of silent (greater) - 24500 gp *Tome of clear thought (+1) - 27500 gp *Rod of persistent (normal) - 32500 gp *Carpet of flying (5'x10') - 35000 gp *Rod of quicken (lesser) - 35000 gp *Headband of vast intelligence (+6) - 36000 gp *Boots of teleportation - 49000 gp *Tome of clear thought (+2) - 55000 gp *Carpet of flying (10'x10') - 60000 gp *Rod of persistent (greater) - 73000 gp *Rod of quicken (normal) - 75500 gp *Staff of enchantment - 82000 gp *Staff of illusion - 82000 gp *Tome of clear thought (+3) - 82500 gp *Rune of the mistress - 108000 gp *Tome of clear thought (+4) - 110000 gp *Robe of eyes - 120000 gp *Tome of clear thought (+5) - 137500 gp *Rod of quicken (greater) - 170000 gp Temidoros Creature type: golden spider monkey Height: 16" Weight: 13 Basic speed: 30 ft Fly speed: 60 ft Climb speed: 30 ft Ability/Mechanical Scores STR 3, -4 HP 27 (8d8) DEX 15, 2 AC 21 CON 10, 0 CMD 9 INT 9, -1 FORT 2 WIS 12, 1 REF 4 CHA 5, -3 WILL 6 Base attack: +4 CMB: -2 CMD: 9 Equipment *tiny masterwork studded leather Skills *Acrobatics +10 *Fly +17 *Perception +5 Feats/Special Abilities *low-light vision *improved evasion *share spells *empathic link *deliver touch spells *speak with master *speak with animals of its kind Guides *Something Wicked This Way Comes: The Viking Irishman's Guide to Witches *Hubble, Bubble, Toil, and Trouble: A Guide to Witches - Pathfinder Rules *A Witch's Guide to Shutting Down Enemies by Caleb T Gordon *Rolling on the Floor Cackling: The Witch Handbook by StreamOfTheSky Category:Player Characters